Every Bad Girl Hides Behind A Good Girl Image
by melbear6
Summary: Ally is a 16 year old girl living in Miami. Her life long friend Trish thinks she know everything there is to know about Ally. A goody-two-shoes who never gets into trouble. Boy is she wrong. No one had ever seen this side of Ally. During a party, will she show her true colors to a boy she just met that morning? *contains Auslly* Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's a new little story that just kinda came to me on the fly. Nothing too fancy so I hope you guys enjoy it!

I looked into my bathroom mirror. It was 6:36 in the morning and I was getting ready for my first day of my junior year. My parents are divorced but I'm fine. Really. She and my father just didn't see eye to eye. Not after he bought our music store Sonic Boom anyway. My mom is happily living in Africa right now helping gorillas or something along those lines. She's a really sweet woman. Besides, it happened a while back.

I decided to curl my ombré'd hair and picked out my outfit. I decided on teal skinny jeans, a white flowing tanktop and a matching pair of teal wedges. For makeup, I went very simple. Some mascara, eyeliner, and a light tone of lipstick. I walked downstairs to find the house empty. Dad was probably at work. I picked up the apple only to drop it suddenly as I heard honking and yelling outside. "Trish." I muttered along with some other not so nice words as I washed off the now dusty apple, putting it back on the counter.

"Are you excited for today?" Asked my very loud Latina friend. She had always been crazy about the first day of school. Every. Single. Year. Since kindergarten where we met. After arriving to the torture building we walked into the office to get our schedules. We were bummed our when we found out we only have three classes together. The first bell signaling first period rang and Trish and I parted ways. Our first class together wasn't until third but I was fine.

When I sat down in Chemistry, it was about fifteen minutes in when a blonde barged into class. 'Never seen him before.' I thought to myself. "Well, if it isn't Austin Moon." Mr. Richards or whatever said in an exasperated tone. 'New student?' My mind offered. "Not making a very good impression on your first day at Marino High, are we?" The teacher raised an eyebrow. Well that confirmed my suspicion.

"Sorry teach. I don't really do this whole 'school' thing." Austin snickered, sliding into the empty seat right behind, what do you know? Me. 'Wow. Disrespectful and rude. I don't like him already.' My mind roared. "Don't worry. You'll get used to me sooner or later." A husky voice replied right by my ear. "Crap. Did I say that out loud?" I thought I said in my head. "You sure did." I could even hear him smirking.

The blood rose to my very pale cheeks. I wish I would just disappear.

When third period english came around, I was all too happy to choose a seat next to Trish. I decided to tell her about the whole 'Austin' thing at lunch. Or never. Yeah, never sounded like the better option. "So Ally, I heard Dallas is throwing a party tonight. You gonna come?" She asked with a devious glint in her eye. Well crap. I have this major crush on Dallas and she knows it. Trish thinks he likes me but I really disagree.

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it." I mumbled, trying to cover my blush. "Please Ally! I know parties aren't your thing but trust me! It'll be fun!" That's the one thing Trish doesn't know about me.

During the summer I would go to random parties. Half the time I didn't even know anyone there. I would always get drunk off my ass and sometimes I would wake up on someone's kitchen floor. I have promised myself never to drink ever again. Trish kept on rambling on and on about how amazing the party is going to be. "If I say yes will you shut up?" I finally asked. That got a squeal out of her. "Come over to my house after school. This is going to be amazing!"

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. I did have all my classes after lunch with Austin but I don't think he noticed me so all was well. I went over to Trish's house like promised and I sat on her bed while she threw a stack of dresses at me. "I picked some up on my way home." She beamed.

Rolling my eyes I took the many hangers and tried them on one by one. "Too long. Too wavy. Too...not you. Too innocent." Those were the only words spoken by her as the stack got lower and lower. Finally the last dress was one that I found way too uncomfortably short. It was a fiery red that barely went passed my butt. The back of the dress dipped down to about where my rib cage ended and was covered by sexy lace.

"I don't know Trish. This is very...revealing." I managed to say as I looked down at myself. "C'mon! You'll have boys lining up to get some." She teased and sat me down at her vanity. Two hours, a box of make up, tons of hairspray and a straightener, we were finally done. I looked in the mirror and did a double take. I had a very exaggerated smokey eye and my lips were full and red, matching my dress. I had to admit, I looked good. I turned around to see Trish already dressed in a feisty looking leopard print dress.

"Damn Ally. You look amazing! Now let's go, we're going to be late!" Trish laughed as she dragged me to her car. We pulled up to Dallas' mansion of a home and the air already smelled of alcohol. There were people throwing up in bushes, stumbling to get inside, and others grinding on each other. I can't imagine what this place is like on the inside.

The music was blasting from the minute we stepped out of the car and there were people already trying to hand us cups. When we got in, Trish already ditched me so I was alone. I walked over to the kitchen hoping to get a soda or something. You don't know how hard it was to resist grabbing a bottle of beer and chugging it. I bit my lip and didn't even realize that my biggest crush had come up right behind me.

"Hey, Ally right?" Dallas asked shyly as my body jerked around. "Yeah. That's me." I blushed, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "You look very nice today." He offered a smile which I gladly returned. "You don't look too bad yourself." I giggled. "Well, I suppose I better be a good 'host' and greet my guests or whatever so I'll see you around." He said it in more of a question than a statement which I found adorable.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Blusher." A familiar voice came from behind. I turned around to see a smirking blonde in front of me. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "Listen Moon, I don't have time to be talking to you." I snapped and continued to eye the many option's of liquor. "Why don't you take one?" Austin asked, tilting his head. "Because I don't want to have a horrific hangover tomorrow." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon. You know you want to take it. What's holding you back huh?" He slyly replied, handing me a bottle of whiskey. "What's one little drink gonna do to ya?" I looked at the glass bottle in front of me. Maybe he was right. I was only going have a little, right? Wrong.

Five beers, two bottles of whiskey, and about eight shots of something later, I was rubbing against a random dude who was groping my ass. I turned around so we were facing each other and stared at him. He was real pretty. "You're really pretty, you know that?" I giggled running my hand through his hair. "I think you're downright sexy." His husky voice replied. "Hey! That's not a...not a um...what's that word?" I pouted as I pulled away from the pretty man.

He didn't seem too happy about that at all because he forcefully pulled me back into him as he viciously made out with me. I shrugged as I went with the flow, kissing back with as much force. I think we ended up on a couch? Or maybe I was against a wall? Eh. I really don't know. Finally he pulled away from me, whispering naughty things against my ear. They were kinda funny too so I giggled a little. Hehe. That rhymed. Hehe.

Eventually he started dragging me upstairs which I didn't like so I dug my heels into the ground. "No." I replied, trying to pull away. "No one says no to me." He growled. "No!" I said again. But he still tried to drag me up. What the hell is his problem?

"Hey, she said very clearly no." A voice said. "Yeah, what he said!" I agreed and pulled my now bruised wrist away, falling back into a pair of muscular arms. "What's the problem man? We were just going to have a little fun, weren't we babe?" The pretty boy asked. "Oh please you don't even know her name." The other guy said, holding me tightly. "I don't need to know her name!" Pretty boy growls. Okay. Maybe he's a teensy weensy itty bit scary. "Leave now or I'll tell Destiny about this." Muscly arms threatens and that seems to make pretty boy leave.

"Man he was a grumpy pants." I mutter looking up to muscle arms. He had really nice blonde hair. I started giggling again. "And what's up with you, giggle pants?" Blondie asked with a smirk. "You're cute." I giggle harder, booping his nose. "I can say that same for you, Ally." He whispers in my ear making me shiver. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked cutie guy blondie with a serious face. "Sure. I'd do anything for you." His smirk widens. "Can you please get me some vodka? That kind that tastes like skittles?" I start jumping up and down which makes me dizzy. Blondie just laughs.

"I think you've had way to much already. You're not even acting like your normal self." "Please?! I'll do anything!" I beg. "Anything?" His smirk returns. So yadda yadda yadda, he gets me the vodka and now we're making out in a chair with me straddling him. His hands are underneath my dress and he's playing with my bra strap. Our tongues are battling for dominance but he bites my lip making me gasp. He smirks against my lips as I surrender. When we need air, I pull away and study his face. "You looks familiar." I said, getting mad I couldn't figure out where I know him from.

"Seriously? We have like, five classes together." He chuckled, running his hands through my messy hair. "Oh! I know! You're the one who kept bugging me today!" I said crossing my arms. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, getting closer to my face. He breath smelled like mint instead of alcohol. Had he even drank at all today? "Do you want me to stop?" My train of thought pauses and I press our foreheads together. "Nah. I'm a sucker for a persistent guy...especially blondes." My uncontrollable giggling returns until my vision slowly gets darker...


	2. AN Please don't kill me!

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry if any of you thought this was an update! I honestly don't have any excuse as to why I haven't posted anything for months after months. I'm a slacker in school and I have no idea how I'm passing. I barely finish anything I start which is why I'm posting this. I should have done this so much sooner but I can't think with my brain. I swear it's like all my thoughts come from my feet or something. So guys, do you want me to continue this story? If I do, I can promise that it won't be very often and it might be a short story. Or, I can end it right here, label it as finished and put it as a one-shot/cliffhanger. It's up to you guys so pretty please leave some reviews! I'd love to hear them! **_

_**-Melanie**_


End file.
